Maintenant, c'est toi ma proie!
by Flower-Happy
Summary: L'émission "Votre Roméo" a pour but de présenter à un homme 20 candidates puis il repart avec la jeune femme dont il est tombé amoureux. Éliminée à la finale de cette émission, Bella est en mille morceaux, Edward a choisit pour compagne Marie qui était la meilleure amie de Bella. Que ce passerait-il si ils se retrouvaient et que Bella avait pris la décision de se venger?
1. Chapitre 1

**_Chp 1: Ma Renaissance_**

Comment a t-il pu ? Ne pas me choisir, choisir Marie ! Moi qui l'ai aimée de toutes mes forces depuis que je l'ai compris le jour où il en a embrassé une autre ! Et malgré ma crise de jalousie, il m'a quand même gardée !

Cela fait un an et demi maintenant que c'est fini, il m'a donné comme raison « tu es trop jeune, tu dois finir tes études, je n'était jamais très sûr de tes sentiments pour moi, et blabla et blabla ». Aujourd'hui une envie folle m'a pris j'ai regardé les épisodes diffusés à la télé et là le comble ! Marie qui était mon amie n'a passa arrêtée de me rabaisser auprès d'Edward ! Et surtout le jour du dîner avec sa mère ! Dire que je n'étais pas sûre de mes sentiments pour lui ! Moi je n'ai pas voulu en dire trop sur elle ! Et dire que je pense que je l'ai présenté à ma famille !

Le temps est passé, aujourd'hui j'ai fini mes études, je suis avocate d'affaires internationales et oui, maintenant je gagne ma je voyage beaucoup et je suis très douée dans mon domaine. D'ailleurs il faudrait que je commence à faire ma valise je vais à Barcelone pour aller signer un contrat entre l'entreprise EVA qui est le nouveau chouchou de la mode et une jeune entreprise crée par un espagnol riche et qui a pour but de créer des chapeaux et des gants de mode.

Une fois que je suis arrivée à l'hôtel de Barcelone je m'assis sur le lit et je pensais, je pensais à lui, à notre premier baiser de Barcelone. Je n'avais jamais voulu savoir ce qu'il était devenu avec Marie. Je regardai ma montre et … oh merde ! Je suis en retard pour aller débattre du contrat avec les deux sociétés. Je filai à la salle de bain et me mettais en «tenue de travail » comme j'appelle, autrement dis, tailleur et jupe et bien-sur chaussures à talons ¤ .

J'étais dans l'ascenseur qui montait au 36ème étage de l'immeuble, les portes s'ouvrirent et la secrétaire Victoria me signala à son employeur Charlie Thomson. Une fois fait, j'entrai dans le bureau de celui-ci, il m'accueillis comme toujours avec un grand sourire et nous nous dirigeâmes vers son bureau où je pourrais rencontrer le jeune patron d'entreprise. Je pris une inspiration et je regardai l'inconnu. Je restai tétanisée lui, c'était lui ! Edward ce lâche, cet hypocrite ! C'était lui le nouveau chef d'entreprise avec qui je devais faire signer un contrat de 2,5 millions d'euros ! Comme je vais pouvoir faire, je dois passer une semaine avec lui pour voir et revoir tous les détails ! En plus, généralement, quand un contrat est signé tout le monde va dans un restaurant de plus accompagné de son époux ou de son épouse et lui sera avec Marie ! Comment je faire pour faire front à tout ça ?!

-Bella ! Comment ça va ? Ça fait longtemps !

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Charlie

Je restais bouche bée, quelle audace ! Et si il disait qu'il m'avait rencontrée en faisant l'émission ? Je serai la risée de tout le monde ! Il fallait que ce soit moi qui réponde et que je remette les choses à leur place !

-Oui nous nous sommes rencontrés une fois à Barcelone lors d'un voyage. Dis je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

Et là, j'aurais voulu prendre une photo pour me souvenir de la tête qu'il a fait ! Il était décomposé ! Et oui mon coco, pour moi tu n'es plus rien à part un chef d'entreprise qui va m'arrondir ma paye de fin de mois avec un petit bonus de 250 000 euros ! Et je vais te dire une chose, je vais te faire mordre la poussière pour ce que tu m'as fait...

***se fait toutes petite* Alors vous avez aimez?**

**Est ce que je dois continuer... ou pas?**

**XOXO**

**FH**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chp 2 : Rigole, rigole, on verra après ..**

La réunion se terminait enfin cela faisait maintenant 2 heures que l'on discutait et cela faisait 2 heures qu'il me regardait ; je sentais son regard brûlant lorsque j'écrivais ou que je regardais autre part. Et en fin depuis deux heures je me demandais pourquoi il avait agit comme cela ? Faire semblant qu'on était de bons amis ? Et maintenant il faisait que me regarder. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension où tout était à l'envers.

Au terme de cette réunion j'étais soulagée mais aussi énervée. Pourquoi ? Parce que il va nous falloir au moins trois jours pour que je donne mon accord sur la conformité de tout les produits de l'entreprise vu qu'elle vient d'émergée la loi stipule qu'il faut la première collection vérifiée par un avocat... . Bref il va falloir que je parle avec lui, que je travaille avec lui pendant trois jours !

Tout le monde était sortit de la salle de réunion excepté moi et Edward, moi je finissais de ranger mes dossier et mon ordinateur et lui... je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait, il était assit et me regarde encore. Si il espère pouvoir s'entretenir avec moi il rêve ! Une fois prête, mon sac à la main je me dirigeai vers la porte quand tout à coup lorsque j'étais à une mètre de la poignée, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un s'est mis en travers de mon chemin et donc m'empêchait de sortir. Je relevai ma tête et j'aperçus sans surprise Alexandre.

-Il y a t-il autre chose Mr Cullen ? Lui demandais-je

-Oui il y a quelque chose Bella, mais cela n'a rien de professionnel...

-Ah oui ? Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'en parler et ne vois pas non plus l'utilité de ne tutoyer. Sur ce j'aimerai sortir veuillez vous écarter.

-Tu sais que tu es encore plus belle lorsque tu essaye de ne pas me connaître même tu es encore plus sexy lorsque tu me vouvoies. Je vais te laisser passer mais avant je veux t'inviter à dîner.

-Veuillez m'excusez Mr Cullen mais je ne dîne jamais avec mes clients excepté lorsque j'ai signé le contrat et que tout le monde est content, ce qui je le pense, n'ai pas le cas maintenant alors veuillez me laisser passer, lui rétorquai-je en essayer de rester neutre et que ne pas faire éclater ma colère.

-Chérie, même si j'adore quand tu me vouvoies là je commence à impatienter ! Cesse de jouer le rôle de la personne qui ne me connaît pas ! Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous j-

-Nous ?! Mais il n'y a jamais eu de nous et il n'y en aura jamais ! Maintenant tu me laisse sortir immédiatement Edward ! Criai-je, j'étais folle de rage il a osé !

-Non, pas avant que tu acceptes ! Hurla-t-il

Oh la la ! Le coco s'énerve ! Cela ne lui fera pas de mal, c'est sûr qu'avec son physique de rêve aucune femme ne lui a jamais dis non... Mais plus maintenant, parce qu'il y a moi ! Et il va me laisser sortir, ni une ni deux.. hop.. un petit coup placé là où il faut grâce à mon adorable genoux et Monsieur ne fais plus le fier et est accroupi par terre.

-Je t'avais pourtant dis de me laisser passer, lui envoyai-je avant de sortir et de ne plus me retourner.

**Coucou tout le monde! Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée d'avoir arrêté de poster des chapitres, j'ai eu de gros problèmes de famille donc voilà...**

**Mais bon revenons à notre histoire, je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews ! *.***

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? ^^**

**Bye bye ^^**


	3. Chapitre3

**Chapitre 3: Comprend moi, Aide moi **

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je soufflais un bon coup, il fallait vraiment que j'appelle Alice, ma meilleure amie pour tout lui raconter, j'en avais besoin, il fallait que j'évacue la colère à tout pris sinon je vais retourner le voir, lui dire ce que j'ai à lui dire en face. Alice devait me rejoindre aujourd'hui à Barcelone elle venait partout avec moi, en même temps c'est ma secrétaire et elle est folle de mode donc ça explique pourquoi elle se retrouve à Barcelone avec moi. Après m'être échapper de cet ascenseur devenu étouffant à cause de toutes les personnes entassées dedans, je pris mon téléphone dans mon sac et composai le numéro d'Alice.

-Allo ? répondit-elle à la deuxième sonnerie

-Alice ? C'est Bella, tu es bien arrivée à l'hôtel?

-Oui t'inquiète pas, alors comment ça s'est passé avec ce nouveau styliste? Je pourrais vois ses créations? Demanda t-elle surexcitée

- Hum, oui je suppose mais avant il faut que je te parle c'est urgent, c'est à propos de lui.

-Ok ma belle, je t'attends. Et... au passage, je vois qu'il est 11h30 tu ne pourrais pas...

-Apporter Mac Do? Si bien-sûr si j'en trouve un t'es drôle toi! Tu sais que je suis arrivée que hier?

- Tu vas y arriver t'inquiète ! A tout biz!

-Mais Al..., pas la peine que je continue, elle avait déjà raccroché.

Et maintenant il faut que je chercher un Macdo... super !

Je passais les portes de l'hôtel les bras chargés avec des poches de Mac Do -bien sûr dans des sacs banalisés parce que franchement, MacDo dans un 5 étoiles ça ne le fait pas du tout-. J'avais passé une demi-heure à chercher ce foutu resto, mais bon l'avantage c'est que pendant ce temps je ne pensais pas à Edward.

-Alice ouvre ! Criai-je une fois devant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel de ma meilleure amie.

-J'arrive!

La porte s'ouvrit sur un lutin de un mètre cinquante-sept qui me servait de confidente, meilleure amie et secrétaire et aussi parfois de styliste.

-Et bin! Tu en as mis du temps! Moi j'ai faim tu te rends pas compte! Deux d'attente et deux heures de vol je suis affamée moi!

-Et oh, je peux tout garder pour moi aussi et j'ai vécu pire ce matin crois moi !

- Ah bon? Tu vas tout me raconter mais avant manger !

Une fois que nous eûmes tout fini Alice me demanda pourquoi j'avais parlé de_ lui_. Je lui racontais donc toute l'histoire.

- ... donc comme j'étais énervée je lui ai mis un coup dans les parties génitales.

-Bravo! Tu as bien fais franchement pour qui il se prend?

- Mais j'ai une peur bleue qu'il raconte tout à mes collègues ou à ceux qui font des marchés avec moi, tu te rends compte que si quelqu'un apprend que j'ai fait une émission de télé réalité ma carrière est foutue ?

-Je sais Bella, je sais mais je ne pense pas qu'il va le faire parce que primo, il a besoin de toi et secundo s'il diffuse l'info, tout le monde saura qu'il est aussi trempé dans l'affaire. Donc à mon avis il va pas le faire.

-Peut-être, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi il a agit comme ça? Il a une femme tout de même cette Marie là ! Après l'avoir choisit il veut dîner avec moi et il me drague! Soit il est dérangé soit c'est un psychopathe!

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Bell's mais tu sais ces hommes on ne les comprend jamais. Ne te met pas dans des états d'âmes pas possibles.

- Ne ten fais pas pour ça, je compte bien me venger, il va le payer cher! Par contre je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, toi qui as toujours de bonnes idées aide moi !

- Tu demandes à la bonne personne ma chérie! Bon c'est sûr que la situation n'est pas très facile comme s'est liée au boulot...

Nous nous tûmes toutes les deux pendant de longues minutes en réfléchissant aux moyens de me venger. Ce fut un nom bien connu qui sorti de la télé qui nous ramena à la réalité.

"Le célèbre acteur Jacob Black qui a joué dans le film _Le secret d'une nuit _et qui est en ce moment à l'affiche de la nouvelle série qui cartonne aux Etats-Unis et en Europe_ The circle, _vient d'arriver à Barcelone pour tourner les scènes de son prochain film _Le fantôme de l'auberge _! Bien sûr il vient aussi pour assister à la remise des Spanish Awards! "

Jacob Black, que dire de lui... c'est mon meilleur ami, on a grandit ensemble on est complémentaire en quelque sorte lui et moi.

- Ca y est, j'ai trouvé! s'écria mon amie

- Raconte! la pressais-je

- Les Spanish Awards! C'est sûr d'Edward va y être ! Donc tu n'as plus qu'à appeler Jacob pour lui expliquait tout et tu y vas avec lui! Edward va être vert !

- Bonne idée ! Ça sera une mise en bouche parce que la semaine prochaine je passe trois jours avec pour ses vêtements! Tu es extraordinaire Alice! Merci !

Sur ce, nous rigolâmes en essayant d'imaginer la tête qu'il va faire! Puis nous nous couchâmes pour que demain nous puissions aller faire du shopping.

* * *

**Salut tout le monde ! Que dîtes vous de ce chapitre? **

**Merci pour vos reviews ! ^^ **

**A bientôt **

**Nat.**

**PS: je vais essayer à l'avenir de faire des chapitres plus longs et d'approfondir les sentiments de chacuns**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4: Mise en place du RMPE ! **

DRINNNGGGGGGGGGG !

Oh non c'est déjà l'heure de se lever! En plus j'ai une grosse journée devant moi, je dois passer voir Charlie Thompson pour faire un rapide résumé de la réunion de la veille. Après Alice me traînera dans les magasins pour nous trouver des robes de soirée ultra sexy (mais sombre en même temps a-t-elle précisée) pour le plan RMPE (rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Edward). Oh et avant il faut que je parle à Jake.

Une fois lavée, maquillée, coiffée et habillée je rejoints Alice dans le couloir de l'hôtel pour aller prendre notre petit déj' au rez de chaussé.

- Au fait quand tu auras Jake au téléphone tu pourras lui demandé si il n'a pas un ami qui tourne avec lui pour m'accompagner au bal? me demanda Alice un peu avant la fin du déjeuné

Je souris à ça question, cet ami je savais qui c'était, Jasper Hale. Alice l'avait rencontré quelques fois quand on était avec Jacob, ces deux là ne faisait que se regarder et depuis mon petit lutin s'arrange toujours pour extirper des informations sur lui à Jacob. Bref, si elle voulait le cacher avec moi ça n'a pas marché!

- oki je lui demanderai de ta part si Jasper veut bien t'accompagner ! Lui lançai-je avec un sourire

-Co... co...

- Comment je le sais? Mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure Alice!

- Oh merci Bell's je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dis j'étais tellement gênée, je me sentais comme une adolescente !

Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'on faisait un débriefing avec Charlie et il était bientôt l'heure que je parte.

- Franchement, me dit-il, ce Cullen a vraiment beaucoup de goût, et aussi beaucoup de classe!

- Oui oui, c'est sûr il a beaucoup de talents... pour ses vêtements.

- J'avais compris que vous vous connaissiez, c'est un bon ami à toi ?

- oh non! On s'est juste retrouvé à côté dans un avion une fois c'est tout, mentis-je

- A d'accord, j'ai cru mal. Je pensais que, comme il peut t'arriver de prendre des affaires matrimoniales vu se qu'il se passe en se moment tu aurais pu le prendre mais je me suis trompé.

Affaires matrimoniales ? Se qu'il se passe en ce moment ? Mais de quoi il parle ?

- Comment il a des problèmes?

- Tu ne le sais pas ? Il divorce !

- QUOI ? Criai-je malgré moi

- Oui il divorce mais ce qu'il y a de plus suspect c'est qu'il ne donne aucune raison, il dit juste "il ya quelques problèmes" c'est tout mais sinon rien ! Aucune précisions et personne de son entourage ne sais rien.

Il ne justifie pas son divorce ? Mais ... hier ... il n'était pas vraiment marié si on peut dire ?

Pourquoi? J'étais complètement perdue, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Il fait comme si on était bons amis, il me drague, et maintenant il divorce! Mais pour quoi a-t-il agit comme ça?

_Parce que maintenant qu'il va être libre il veut s'attirer toutes les minettes dans son lit, y compris toi ! _me dit ma conscience

Ca y est maintenant je deviens folle j'entends des voix dans ma tête! Il faut vraiment que je m'aère, j'en peux plus.

- Bon Bella, on se voit la semaine prochaine pour le dossier Cullen?

- Oui oui pas de problème Charlie.

Sur ce je plis mes affaires en vitesse et sort prendre l'air . Alice. Il faut que je l'appelle ! Je lui raconte tout et c'est là où elle me sort:

-Bell's, ne t'offusque pas, mais tu ne penses pas que tu es encore amoureuse de lui?

-Mais qu'est que tu raconte Alice? lui demandai-je éberluée

- Ecoute-toi Bella! On dirait que tu as de l'espoir, l'espoir qu'il revienne. Tu es encore amoureuse !

- Non Alice! C'est fini tout ça ! Ce que tu pense être de l'espoir c'est ... c'est de l'incompréhension !

- J'espère Bella, j'espère. ... Bon parlons de quelque chose de mieux! Tu as téléphoné à Jacob pour mon rencard ?

Elle ne perd pas le nord elle !

- Non je le fais de suite ! A plus Ali !

- A plus Bell's

Je raccroche et compose immédiatement le numéro de Jacob.

- Hey bonjour toi ! Comment ça va ?

- Hey mon beau ! Je me porte bien et toi ? J'ai vu à la télé que tu étais à Barcelone ! Tout comme moi !

- Quoi tu es à Barcelone ?! Mais c'est super ! Tiens demain soirs il y a la remise des prix, tu veux bien y aller avec moi?

- Bien sûr ! Mais à une seule condition !

- J'accepte de suite !

- Oh super dis à Jasper qu'il vienne avec toi il va être le cavalier d'Alice!

- Ca tombe bien, j'allais te demander si Alice venait, Jaz m'a demandait si elle y allait..

- Bon j'espère que c'est deux là vont enfin sauter le pas et se parler au lieu de se regarder!

- C'est clair!

- Au fait, je voudrais te faire part d'un truc...

- Oui?

- C'est un peu compliqué, pour la soirée demain, c'est avec plaisir de vient mais j'ai aussi une arrière pensée. Voilà, je suis à Barcelone pour un contrat et le client est Edward...

- Le Edward?!

- Oui le Edward, donc il m'a dragué et tout enfin bon passons, je veux lui faire payer, et comme je sais qu'il sera aussi à la soirée...

- Oki j'ai compris Bella, t'inquiète je vais t'aider !

- Oh merci Jacob !

- De rien Bella, il mérite vraiment qu'on lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce ! Sur ce il faut que je te laisse ma pause est terminée ! A plus Bell's!

- A plus jake!

Une fois arrivée à l'hôtel Alice m'attendait pour savoir les dernières nouvelles.

- Alors? me dit-elle

- Merci Alice je vais bien, ou ça s'est bien passé ma matinée pendant que tu te prélassais. Et pour Jasper? Oui tu as rencard avec lui mais cette fois par pitié faîtes plus connaissance sinon vous n'arriverez à rien. Voilà autre chose ?

- Oh non c'est bon ! Merci merci pour Jasper!

- Si tu es aussi reconnaissante alors... tu vas éviter de trop me torturer cette après midi?

- Bon ok, dit-elle avec une moue

- Aller hop! je prends une douche et puis après on pourra y aller !

* * *

**Hello ! **

**Alors aujourd'hui je poste un nouveau chapitre pour me faire un peu rattraper de ma longue absence ! **

**Je ne sais pas à quelle allure je vais poster les chapitres encore. **

**Je sais que pour l'instant mon histoire peut paraître brouillon, je m'en excuse, je n'ai aucune expérience dans le domaine de l'écriture donc j'essaye de me perfectionner au fur et à mesure, il faut aussi que je m'organise quand j'écris j'ai pleins d'idées qui me viennent et donc cela m'embrouille un peu et quand j'aurais réussit à faire des chapitres moins "hachés" si on peut dire je reprendrai les premiers pour les améliorer un peu. Je m'excuse encore, et je vous remercie de continuer à me lire malgré cela ! **

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez les points positifs comme les négatifs ! :D **

**Voilà, à bientôt ! ^^ **

**XOXO **

**Nat.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5: Spanish Awards (part 1) **

J'étais devant la glace de la salle de bain de l'hôtel, il ne manquait plus qu'un coup de rouge à lèvre et je serais prête pour aller à la soirée. La veille, Alice m'avait fait faire plus de cinq magasins avant de trouver la robe parfaite pour ce soir, la robe était d'un bleu magnifique, elle était longue jusqu'aux pieds. Juste magnifique.  
Alice m'attendait sur mon lit, elle aussi en robe de soirée, il était 18h45 et dans un quart d'heure Jacob et Jasper viendrait nous chercher.  
- Qu'est ce que je disais Bell's? Cette robe te va magnifiquement bien ! me dit Alice plein d'enthousiasme

- Oui tu avais raison Alice, en même temps elle a intérêts à aller bien, j'ai enduré trois heures de torture à cause d'elle!

- Peut-être mais ...

Toc, Toc

- Ah ils sont arrivés! dit Alice

J'allai à la porte pour ouvrir et je me retrouvais devant un énorme bouquet de fleurs qui me cachait son expéditeur.

- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! Vos chevaliers servants sont arrivés ! Proclama la voix de Jacob derrière le bouquet.

- C'est vrai ? C'est super et quelles charmantes fleurs! Dis-je en prenant le bouquet, Aller entrez deux minutes!

Sur je m'écartais et laisser passer Jacob suivi de Jasper, lorsque le regard de ce dernier croisa celui de ma meilleure amie, il se mit à genoux et embrassa la main d'Alice qui, elle, était rouge de... gène? Jacob me glissa à l'oreille :

-C'est la première fois que je vois Alice rougir!

-Moi aussi, lui répondis-je

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions en route pour le festival. Une fois arrivés, nous attendions que la voiture s'avance pour qu'on puisse descendre sur la "red carpet".  
Pour mon plan, je pensais faire face à Edward une fois que l'on serait rentrés, par exemple au dîner au lorsque il y aurait le petit bal ou après la remise des prix mais je ne m'attendais pas à devoir l'affronter sur le tapis rouge! Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque la célébrité de la voiture juste devant était en fait Edward!

- Oh oh ! Dit Alice

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Jacob

- Tu vois le beau brun aux yeux verts devant nous? Lui dis-je, Et bien c'est lui Edward !

- Quoi?! Bella tu sais qu'on dit de ce type que c'est l'une des dix personnes les plus riches d'Espagne?!

-Oui je sais, et lui aussi le sais crois moi !

Nous sortîmes enfin de la voiture, on commençait la montée lorsque nous fûmes aveuglés par les flashs des photographes qui venaient de tous les côtés et nous fûmes harcelaient par les journalistes qui avaient tout un tas de questions à poser à Jacob. Après avoir donné une rapide interview à un journaliste Jacob me signala que nous pouvions avancer un peu. Lorsque je tournais la tête je tombais sur une paire d'yeux verts magnifiques qui me scrutaient. Ca y est il m'a vue. Il était raide et me regardais, ces yeux semblaient lancer des flammes, il serait ses deux points et une main venait de se poser sur son bras... Il était accompagné ! Et pas par n'importe qui ! Sa femme dont il n'est pas encore divorcé ! Oui, Marie l'accompagnait tout sourire comme si de rien n'était.

- Il n'a pas l'air content du tout le Casanova! Rigola Jacob

- Et dire que ce n'est que le début ! Continua Alice

- On peut l'énerve encore plus tu ne crois pas Bell's ? Me demanda Jacob

- Que veux-tu di...

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase les lèvres de Jacob atterrirent sur mes lèvres pour un bref baiser.

- hum, si je n'étais pas gay, je serais ravi que tu sois ma femme, me dit doucement Jacob à l'oreille

- Hum, te connaissant, lui répondis-je, Je ne pense pas que cela aurait duré très longtemps, tu es bordélique et je suis une maniaque du rangement alors...

- Tu as peut-être raison, dit-il en rigolant

- En tout cas vous avez réussit l'effet ! nous signala Alice

Je regardais de nouveau vers Edward, je pus voir qu'il montait avec raideur les marches et qu'il avait laissé sa femme en bas.  
Je sens que la soirée va être extra !

De leurs côtés, Alice et Jasper ne pouvaient pas se lâcher, ils s'emblaient en symbiose totale ! Qu'est ce que j'étais contente, Alice ne sera plus seule désormais.  
Nous finîmes par, nous aussi, monter les marches pour aller dîner. Une fois arriver en haut une hôtesse nous dirigeât vers une grande porte métallique, où, à l'intérieur se tenaient un nombre important de tables. J'aperçu Edward à une table discutant avec un couple à cette même table.

- Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. Nous demanda l'hôtesse

Nous la suivîmes donc, elle se fraya un chemin entre toutes ces tables pour nous guide vers la notre. Je commençais à m'inquiétais lorsque nous fûmes près de la table d'Edward, non ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas me trouver à sa table? Et pourtant il à une table de huit et ils sont trois plus Maris, quatre et nous en plus le compte est bon. Oh non ! Et si ! On put entendre Alice sortir un léger: "putain". Nous arrivâmes enfin à la table.

- Voici votre table Mesdames, Messieurs. dit l'hôtesse en partant

- Enchanté, Jacob Black, et voici ma compagne Bella Swan; Jacob qui prend les devants, ouf!

- Enchanté ! Répliquèrent le couple à la table

- Mademoiselle Swan, je suis ravi de vous revoir si tôt ! Ca c'était Edward!

-Mais moi aussi monsieur Cullen ! Lui rétorquai-je avec un grand sourire

Je sens que cette soirée va être excellente !

* * *

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**N'oubliez pas vos réactions positives ou négatives ! :D**

**Merci pour vos reviews et favorites ! **

**XOXO**

**Nat.**


	6. Chapiter 6

**Chapitre 6 **

Il nous épiait, il ne disait jamais rien à mon groupe mais il nous regardait. Ce ne fût qu'au plat principal qu'il se décida d'ouvrir enfin le bouche pour s'adresser à Jacob.

-Mr Black, il paraît que vous concourez pour le prix du meilleur acteur masculin et du meilleur film non ?

- Oui c'est exact. Et vous vous êtes là pour ?

- J'ai financé une partie de cette soirée et je remets les prix donc voilà...

- Alors on se retrouvera bientôt sur scène Mr Culllen!

Et ce fut tout, tout durant tout le repas enfin... presque.

- Mesdames, Messieurs voici la liste des desserts, nous informa le serveur en nous donnant la fameuse liste.

Jacob avec qui on jouait le couple qui ne se montre pas vraiment me dit alors

-Chérie comme d'habitude tu prendras une tarte à la fraise?

Non, non, je ne prenais jamais de tarte à la fraise mais une tarte au citron et cela n'échappa pas à Edward

- Non Mr Black, Bella préfère une tarte au citron

Mort, c'est un silence de mort qui s'installa à la table, entre Edward et Jacob qui se regardaient avec haine et les autres personnes pleines et surprise ou de gène, ce fut trop.

- Exact Mr Cullen mais il m'arrive aussi que je prenne des tartes aux fraises je trouve que c'est bien de changé! Mentis-je pour casser ce silence pesant.

Je pris donc avec dégout une tarte à la fraise pour ne pas faire perdre la face à Jacob mais c'est sûr il me le paiera !

Une fois le repas fini, ce fut le moment d'aller dans la salle de la remise des prix. Jacob et les autres allèrent réserver les places tandis que moi je me dirigeai vers les toilettes pour me rafraîchir un peu. Au détour d'un couloir je me retrouvais de nouveau cette semaine collée au mur et de nouveau par Edward ! Qui d'ailleurs se collait à moi avec un très net renflement dans son pantalon. Ni une ni deux Monsieur je-me-crois-irrésistible recevait donc sa deuxième gifle monumentale de la semaine pour avoir comme un vrai con**rd !

- Out ! Tu as fait de la musculation ces dernières années Bella, me rétorqua-t-il en riant

- Oui c'est vrai je suis dit "tiens quand tu reverras Edward tu pourras le mettre en pratique"

- Pourquoi ne me cèdes-tu pas ?

- Parce que dès que je vois ta face j'ai des boutons qui me viennent sur tout le corps, je suis ce qui s'appelle allergiques aux cons.

- Oh ça s'est méchant Bella ! Je vois que tu es remontée ce soir, alors je vais te laisser ...

- Oui c'est ça ! Bon débarrât!

-... mais je veux tout de même te dire que je t'aurais un jour. Tu crois que j'ai pas compris ton manège avec Black? Tu veux me faire devenir jaloux ou m'en faire baver? Parce que tu as réussit ! Mais ce que tu aurais du calculer ma belle c'est que je suis celui qui remets les prix et j'ai financé cette soirée donc je peux bien évidemment ne pas faire gagner les prix à ton cher Black ! Si tu me cède, il aura les prix sinon...

- En gros tu me dis qu'il faut que je couche avec toi pour que Jacob ais ses prix? Tu es tombé bien bas Cullen. Maintenant tu fais du chantage? Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te dire "non ne fais pas ça! ok je cède! " ?

- Oui et c'est ce que tu vas faire sinon il peut dire adieu à sa carrière !

- Pour être maître chanteur Edward il faut avoir toutes les cartes en mains or toi tu ne les as pas !

-Comment ça?

- C'est moi qui a tout pouvoir sur ta collection ! Si je ne donne pas mon autorisation tu ne pourras rien faire et même si tu penses payer tu ne pourras pas dans ce monde c'est moi qui ai tous les pouvoirs donc à toi de voir Edward !

Sur ce je tournais les talons et au lieu de partir vers les toilettes je me dirigeais vers la salle avec un sourire large sourire sur le visage.

Bella 2 - Edward 0

* * *

_**Coucou tout le monde ! **_

_**Je suis très en retard je suis désolée mais j'étais partie en vacances puis j'ai préparé les affaires pour la fac et tout**_

_**Donc me revoilà avec un petit chapitre sorry :(**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira **_

_**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ^^**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Nat.**_


End file.
